Chimamire Nohana
c r e d i t s ↬ ★r made the template n o t e s ↬any notes s e c t i o n s 素性 - identity ↬name ↬birth ↬lgbtq+ ↬culture ↬health ↬education 体裁 - appearance ↬natural ↬cosmetic ↬clothing 人格 - personality ↬characteristics ↬interests ↬specifics 個性 - quirk ↬information ↬description 歴史 - history ↬childhood ↬teen years ↬adulthood ↬middle ages ↬seniorhood ★ ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ ↷ 素性 ↶ ╰identity╯ ❝ me, I'm stretchy! ❞ ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ 〖 n a m e 〗 first ↬Chimamire ↬血まみれ ↬originates from Japan ↬means Bloody ↬pronounced CHEE-MAH-MEE-REY middle ↬Ai ↬愛 ↬originates from Japan ↬means Love ↬pronounced EYE-E last ↬Nohana ↬花 ↬originates from Japan ↬means Flower ↬pronounced A nickname ↬Furekishiburu ↬フレキシブル ↬given by Hero Katsuki Bakugo ↬a rude boi. ↬pronounced FOO-REI-KEE-SHEE-BURR-UU villain name ↬Sakura ↬赤い桜 ↬enjoys flowers and well, blood. ↬pronounced SAH-KUU-RAH alias ↬Hananoko ↬花の子 ↬HAH-NAH-NOH-KOH ↬[It means flower child, which is commonly associated with heroes.] ↬disguise her identity, and infiltrate U.A. 〖 b i r t h 〗 date ↬10/22 ↬1999, if calculated from 2019 age ↬20 ↬mentally 15 ↬physically 19 specifics ↬western zodiac cusp ↬chinese zodiac Rabbit ↬birthstone birthstone 〖 l g b t q + 〗 gender ↬born Female ↬Female ↬She/Her orientations ↬Panromantic ↬Pansexual 〖 c u l t u r e 〗 birth country ↬Japan nationality ↬Japan species ↬Human race ↬Asian religion ↬Atheist language(s) ↬Japanese ↬English 〖 h e a l t h 〗 blood type ↬Cis-AB allergies ↬pollen ↬Peanut mental illnesses ↬PTSD 〖 e d u c a t i o n 〗 school ↬Homeschooled year ↬drop-out. class ↬n/a generation ↬Before the main cast ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ ↷ 体裁 ↶ ╰appearance╯ ❝ UwU, cause why the hell not! ❞ ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ 〖 n a t u r a l 〗 hair ↬back hair, with medium bangs and two fluffy buns. ↬Medium ↬Black ↬and lots of volume face ↬Ivory ↬and bony cheeks ↬jaw and chin ↬shaped and maroon colored eyes ↬little small nose :D body ↬5'2 ↬pounds ↬Triangle 〖 c o s m e t i c 〗 makeup ↬eyeshadow and large running mascara-esque marks, with rosy blush ↬freckles blemishes ↬heart-shaped birthmark on her arm ↬bruises and scars from past abusement 〖 c l o t h i n g 〗 casual ↬black t-shirt ↬denim ripped short-shorts ↬pink and white slides ↬pink scrunchies to keep her bun in place ↬little watch that has times such as 'blood time, robbery time, and gun time'. swimwear ↬yellow, and blue swimtop with uwu on it ↬flag swimbottoms that say 'pan af' ↬accesories sleepwear ↬pink-to-blue fish onesie ↬pink and blue fish sleeping mask villain costume ↬red maid outfit ↬wings made out of knives that she can expand, retract, and grab out of at will ↬large, pink, upside down heart necklace ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ ↷ 人格 ↶ ╰personality╯ ❝ your character would say ❞ ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ 〖 c h a r a c t e r i s t i c s 〗 summary ↬psycho sweetie who just wants to see blood and pain positive traits ↬af, positive neutral traits ↬with cartoons, geeky negative traits ↬issues,bi-polar habits ↬she's sad, she plays with her makeup ↬picks her fingernails 〖 i n t e r e s t s 〗 preferences ↬coffee over tea ↬cats under dogs ↬books over movies ↬dark over light ↬savory under sweet ↬fruits over veggies ↬car under bike ↬logic under emotions ↬city over country ↬live action under animated ↬early riser over night owl ↬cold over hot ↬waffles under pancakes ↬pie under cake ↬indoors under outdoors favorites ↬dog ↬pink ↬winter ↬chocolate ↬cherry ↬carrot ↬flower ↬halloween ↬january ↬Away', and 'Other Friends' ↬Potter and the Deathly Hallows ↬Universe : The Movie hobbies ↬video games ↬the internet for Spinel memes likes ↬media, pink, blood dislikes ↬memes, abandonment, Pink Diamond 〖 s p e c i f i c s 〗 defining memories ↬abandoned by her aunt Pinkuniwa theme song ↬Away - Sarah Stiles fears ↬abandonment motivations ↬happiness alignment ↬chaotic ↬bad ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ ↷個性↶ ╰ quirk ╯ ❝ i'm stretchy and i know it! ❞ ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ 〖 i n f o r m a t i o n 〗 name ↬flexibility ↬柔軟性 ↬stretchy ↬FLEX-E-BILL-IT-EE type ↬transformation 〖 d e s c r i p t i o n 〗 discovery ↬was playing tag at recess when she was 4, and her arm stretched a bunch description ↬stretcHHHH drawbacks ↬can't go to more that 30 feet or she'll break the bone she's stretching weaknesses ↬obstacles ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ ↷ 歴史↶ ╰history╯ ❝ TIME TO STOP. JUST STOP. ❞ ⋟╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍⋞ 〖 c h i l d h o o d 〗 people ↬Pinkuniwa contents ↬abandoned her, and she drifted away to insanity 〖 t e e n y e a r s 〗 people ↬Yunibāsu contents ↬became fully insane and learned of her cousin 〖 a d u l t h o o d 〗 people ↬knows! she's going to meet them! contents ↬tbc! ★ r o l e p l a y ↬and fun ↬i'm bored..`` Chimamire sighed, looking around. ↬won't go overboard with the psycho! p l o t s ↬Infiltration plot bye bye female dogs, chima out